The failure of critical systems or components in aircraft requires quick corrective action. When manned or unmanned aircraft fly in FAA controlled airspace, every conceivable contingency must be calculated and validated prior to flight. FAA rules require a contingent route every few minutes into a flight. For long duration flights this requires a large number of routes.
For missions using unmanned air vehicles (UAVs), pilots must plot a specific route for the UAV to fly and build in precise responses that the aircraft must make in the event that a variety of contingencies occur. For example, if the UAV loses an engine along the route, flight control software must provide the UAV with a pre-planned means for returning to an airfield and landing safely. In addition, if the UAV faces a minor emergency or loss of communication, the mission plan must account for those events. Mission plans are built for a specific area, and once the aircraft is in the area, the pilots on the ground can make manual inputs as necessary without compromising the aircraft's ability to respond to contingencies. However, depending on the mission, the aircraft may need to deviate from a specific area and a specific route.
There is a need for a system and method that can automatically produce alternative flight paths to allow the aircraft to respond to various contingencies.